Une Fratrie Réunie
by Albert Nevic-Telsn
Summary: Peter a toujours voulu participer aux réunions mondiales, réunions auxquelles son frère Arthur a toujours été présent. Mais ce dernier l'a toujours empêché d'y prendre part : il l'a en effet prévenu qu'il ne le laisserait jamais y avoir un siège, et il n'a pas infirmé sa position au fil des décennies... Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! [Disclaimer: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya]


Depuis sa création, les représentants des nations participaient à la réunion mondiale dans une relative unité. Malgré les tensions occasionnelles induites par leurs gouvernements respectifs, les représentants des nations avaient toujours cherché à bien s'entendre, que ce soit le cas de la Russie et des États-Unis ou de de l'Allemagne et de la France. Cette entente était une véritable clé de voûte, que ce soit en cas de conflit entre nations ou en cas d'entraide face à un aléa meurtrier ou un défi scientifique. Tout le monde se souvint du séisme suivi d'un accident nucléaire ayant frappé le Japon le 11 mars 2011 : Alfred Jones et Francis Bonnefoy avaient été les premiers à mettre de côté leurs affaires personnelles afin d'aider au mieux Honda Kiku dans la tourmente qu'il traversait. Même Ivan Braginsky s'était joint à l'aide apportée au Nippon, alors qu'il était d'ordinaire assez réservé. Sur un ton plus optimiste, le lancement réussi de la fusée européenne Ariane 1, le 24 décembre 1979, avait donné lieu à l'une des plus belles fêtes organisées au cours d'une réunion mondiale : Ludwig et Francis Bonnefoy étaient montés sur la table pour y danser à deux, avant d'être rejoints par les pourtant forts sérieux Arthur Kirkland et Berwald Oxenstierna. Pour fêter l'évènement, Basch Zwingli était même allé acheter des pizzas, à la très grande stupéfaction de ses collègues.

Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un qui était exclu de cette unité. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été convié aux réunions mondiales : et pourtant, il avait essayé à maintes reprises de s'y faire inviter ! Mais rien à faire : les représentants l'avaient toujours ignoré, et ne lui avaient jamais fait une place parmi eux. Pas même son frère, Arthur. Ce quelqu'un était Peter Kirkland, qui représentait le Sealand. Il s'agissait d'une micro-nation de 550m² fondée en 1967 et qui était considéré comme le plus petit pays du monde. Aucune nation ne reconnaissait cette principauté. Son représentant, Peter, n'avait donc pas le droit de siéger aux réunions mondiales. Et on lui avait fait assez lourdement comprendre.

* * *

 **20 juillet 1969.**

On avait beau être en plein milieu de la Guerre Froide, on avait rarement connu une atmosphère aussi fébrile lors d'une réunion mondiale. Les représentants des nations étaient arrivés dans l'anarchie la plus complète lorsqu'avaient commencé à être diffusés à la télévision les premiers pas de l'astronaute américain Neil Armstrong sur la Lune. Par cet événement, les États-Unis remportaient la course à l'espace : ainsi, Alfred était logiquement arrivé le premier à la réunion mondiale. Ivan, représentant les Soviétiques, était arrivé peu après et avait félicité son homologue américain avec fair-play. Après quoi, toute l'Europe était arrivée en masse pour assister à l'événement, dont Peter. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle à la suite de Berwald, son frère Arthur s'était alors tenu dans le cadre de la porte pour l'empêcher de passer, le fixant d'un air à la fois sévère et compatissant.

\- Non Peter, tu ne peux pas entrer. C'est un événement important qui ne te regarde pas.

Il avait alors doucement refermé la porte.

* * *

 **25 avril 1974.**

Ce jour-là, le représentant du Portugal était entré dans la salle de réunion en enfonçant la porte avec son pied, le visage rayonnant. La Révolution des Œillets venait d'avoir lieu et avait mis fin à la dictature de Salazar. Son ami Antonio, dont le pays, l'Espagne, vivait encore sous le joug du dictateur Franco, s'était alors jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer. Les représentants des autres pays européens avaient alors rappliqué derechef, dont, encore une fois, Peter. Et encore une fois, son frère Arthur, exaspéré, avait bloqué la porte.

\- Non, Peter ! Cet événement ne te concerne pas. En plus, que sais-tu de la démocratie alors que tu n'en représentes même pas une ? Tu dois rester dans ce couloir.

Une fois la porte refermée, le pauvre Peter était resté dans le couloir. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

* * *

 **9 novembre 1989.**

Ludwig avait enfoncé la porte de la salle de réunion si fort qu'elle était sortie de ses gonds : Arthur, partisan du calme et de l'ordre, avait alors ouvert la bouche pour le réprimander, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

\- Ils l'ont fait tomber ! Le Mur de Berlin est tombé !

Appelés en plein milieu de la nuit, les représentants des nations étaient alors arrivés dans une telle cacophonie que personne ne parvenait à s'entendre. Le débordement de joie qui eut lieu dans la salle de réunion cette nuit-là resta considéré comme le plus bruyant et le plus festif qui n'ait jamais eu lieu. Peter, une fois de plus, avait essayé de participer au rassemblement : il était arrivé en même temps que la Polonaise Feliks et la Hongroise Elizabeta. Mais évidemment, Arthur, qui commençait à être habitué, avait stoppé son frère Peter avant qu'il ne puisse entrer.

\- Je suis désolé, Peter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'instant historique que nous sommes en train de fêter. C'est hors de ta portée, tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

La porte avait été refermée. Comme la parenthèse d'espoir que Peter avait expérimentée.

* * *

 **26 décembre 1991.**

On avait longtemps rêvé du discours d'Ivan. Discours qu'il prononcerait lorsque l'existence de la nation soviétique arriverait à son terme. Ce terme était survenu aujourd'hui, lorsque le Secrétaire Général du Parti Communiste de l'Union Soviétique, Mikhail Gorbatchev, avait démissionné de son poste de Président de l'Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques, mettant fin de facto à l'existence du régime. Hier, Ivan était soviétique demain, il serait russe. Tous les représentants des nations étaient venus à la réunion mondiale afin d'écouter ce qui serait probablement le discours de la décennie. Et Peter était venu lui aussi. Avant d'être arrêté par son frère Arthur.

\- Peter, Peter, Peter… Ivan représente le plus grand pays du monde : comment pourrais-tu le comprendre alors que tu représentes celui qui est le plus petit de tous ? Je suis désolé, mais il est impossible que tu assistes à cet événement.

Arthur avait un peu vivement refermé la porte, empêchant son petit frère d'écouter le discours de la décennie. Peter avait contenu ses larmes.

* * *

 **11 septembre 2001.**

Cette journée avait été un véritable cauchemar. Les sonneries stridentes des téléphones à chaque instant, les journaux télévisés crachant toujours plus de nouvelles horrifiantes, les secrétaires et assistants courant partout… L'atmosphère était à la fois lourde et électrique. Les représentants des nations étaient arrivés aussitôt que la nouvelle avait été connue pour réconforter Alfred, en larmes dans son fauteuil : même le câlin d'Ivan ne parvenait pas à le faire aller mieux. N'importe quel représentant aurait été dans le même état si son pays avait subi un quadruple attentat terroriste… Le petit Peter, bien qu'intimidé par la gravité des événements, n'avait pas peur. Il avait décidé de venir réconforter Alfred lui aussi : après tout, n'était-il pas, techniquement parlant, son oncle puisqu'Alfred était le fils d'Arthur ? Mais Arthur avait décidé qu'il serait aussi peu coopératif que les décennies précédentes. Avant même que Peter ne fasse un pas vers la porte, Arthur était apparu, visiblement très tendu.

\- Peter, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Et il avait claqué la porte. Cette fois-ci, Peter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

* * *

 **11 janvier 2015.**

Dix-sept. C'était le nombre de victimes qu'avaient causé les attentats parisiens de ce mois de janvier, perpétrés dans les locaux d'un magazine satirique, les rues de Paris, et une supérette juive.

Deux millions. C'était (approximativement) le nombre de manifestants, venus de France et du monde entier, qui s'étaient retrouvés à Paris dans le cadre d'une grande « marche républicaine ». Il s'agissait de la plus grande manifestation jamais organisée dans le pays.

Dans la salle de réunion, les représentants des nations suivaient cet événement à la télévision. La porte ayant été laissée ouverte, Peter pouvait également en profiter. Le journaliste expliquait à cet instant que près de cinquante Chefs d'État, Chefs de Gouvernements, Ministres, et autres Représentants d'Organisation Internationales s'étaient réunis pour participer à la marche : on n'avait jamais vu ça. Et il y eut alors autre chose qu'on n'avait jamais vu. Les représentants des nations, à l'unanimité, décidèrent de se rendre eux-aussi (de manière incognito) à la manifestation. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la salle, Peter se joignit à eux, avant d'être attrapé par le col par son frère Arthur.

\- Mais enfin Peter, non ! Tu ne peux pas participer à la marche ! Il s'agit d'un événement extrêmement important : seuls les vrais pays peuvent y participer ! Tu n'as qu'à rester ici : tu pourras profiter de la télévision.

Mais Peter n'avait pas envie de profiter de la télévision. Après le départ de son frère, il jeta avec rage son soda à terre et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

* * *

 **13 novembre 2023.**

L'Amoco Cadiz ? L'Exxon Valdez ? L'Erika ? Le Prestige ? La plate-forme BP ? Ces noms renvoyaient aux pires marées noires survenues sur le globe. De véritables catastrophes écologiques. Mais ce qu'il y avait de pire avec ces noms, c'est qu'ils n'étaient rien. Rien par rapport à la terrible marée noire qui frappa les côtes britanniques en 2023. Les traits étaient tirés et les visages étaient graves, ce matin-là. Les représentants des nations s'étaient réunis en catastrophe pour savoir comment réagir face à cette situation dramatique. Arthur était évidemment arrivé le premier, en compagnie de Francis. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à la porte, il avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon et celui-ci était rentré tout seul pour préparer la salle de réunion. Arthur avait alors fait demi-tour et s'était approché du canapé se trouvant près du distributeur : Peter y était assis et buvait son soda d'un air renfrogné.

\- Peter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas essayer de rentrer, comment ça se fait ?

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas ma place là-bas.

Peter tourna dédaigneusement la tête après cette déclaration assassine. Arthur soupira alors, et se mit à genoux devant son petit frère. Ainsi, ils faisaient la même taille.

\- Écoute Peter, le Sealand aussi est touché par cette marée noire. Et même sans cela, les hélicoptères d'intervention pourraient se poser sur l'héliport de ta plate-forme afin d'optimiser la logistique dans la lutte contre ce désastre. Je pense que tu devrais participer à la réunion mondiale avec moi. Avec Francis. Avec nous tous.

Peter, stupéfait, se tourna vers lui. Il en avait lâché son soda, qui imbibait maintenant de boisson sucrée le précieux tapis où il s'était renversé. Arthur lui tendit la main.

\- Oui Peter. Tu viens avec moi ?

Son petit frère sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se leva rapidement en prenant la main qu'on lui tendait. Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la salle de réunion, sous le regard attendri de Francis. La fratrie était enfin réunie dans la même salle.


End file.
